


Together

by DavineNaughter



Series: The Together Series [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Telepathy, a few mentions of sexual stuff, painfully excessive overuse of the phrase "romance and banging and shit", six month anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavineNaughter/pseuds/DavineNaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Alone Together life for Dan and Phil is, for lack of a better word, perfect. Sure there are few problems, like keeping their secret from all their friends in fear of being thrown in the loony bin. Sure, they've been "acting weird lately" and have friends who care. Sure, they may get tired of secrets after a while. But yeah, life is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Life was, for lack of a better word, perfect. Sure, there were a few problems, but life for Phil was as perfect as he thought it would ever get.

Phil's YouTube channel recently hit three million subscribers, and Dan's had hit five million. He couldn't be more proud of his boyfriend, or happier that he was getting the recognition he deserved. The gaming channel was thriving as well, and they were both having the best time. They had completely and totally lucked out at how successful they were, and Phil was infinitely grateful. His favourite part was probably Dil, if he was being honest, because it made him so happy to think that he and Dan could have a son or daughter some day. It was a blast to even pretend. 

Dan and him could say I love you verbally and telepathically, and took advantage of any and all opportunities to do so. They had been in a relationship for six months now, and they had particularly meddling friends who thought it would be fitting to kick off the occasion as a group before he and Dan went off to "be romantic and bang and shit" as Chris had so eloquently phrased it.

Phil had to admit that that actually sounded really nice. They got to spend some time with their friends (nothing huge, just Chris, Peej, and Louise), and Phil had never been one to turn down "romance and banging and shit."

So here Phil was, sitting on the couch, fully ready, while Dan was still in the shower. As for everything else in life, Dan had waited to the absolute last possible minute to get ready. Phil looked at the clock on his phone for the umpteenth time and sighed at the fact that Chris and Peej were picking them up in less than ten minutes and Dan was still in the goddamn shower.

"DAN, HURRY UP!" When the only response was louder singing coming from the shower, Phil rolled his eyes. He loved Dan, but sometimes he was a pain.

/DAN HURRY THE HELL UP OUR FRIENDS WILL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN SHOWER/ Phil mentally shouted irritated.

He could feel Dan roll his eyes. /Love you too, Phil./ Phil could hear the sarcasm practically dripping from Dan's words. But a few moments later the water stopped, and Phil smirked.

Phil played on his phone a bit more, and soon enough he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Phil sighed in relief and looked up just in time for Dan to meet their lips together.

Phil sighed into a kiss, but broke it away after moments, giggling as Dan pouted and tried to reconnect them. Phil pushed Dan lightly away. /Ew, no, your hair's damp./

/Is not./

/Come on, Dan, Chris and Peej will be here any minute./

"Which is exactly why you should be talking /out loud/," Dan interjected. It was his turn to smirk when Phil pouted.

/But I like it in here./ While Dan and Friend had become one being in Phil's head, he had to admit he still preferred it in his head. It just felt empty not to have Friend in there, even if he could have him in real life. Don't get him wrong, he loved both and was completely happy with real life, it was just a preference; it would probably fade away soon too.

Dan sighed. "Phil," he said. He didn't even need to say more, his tone said it all. It said that Phil was being childish, and he knew exactly what was wrong with his idea.

"I know, Dan. People would think we're crazy," Phil recited. It wasn't like they had never had this discussion before. Far from it, actually.

Dan just chuckled at Phil's childish attitude. "Very good. Would you like a cookie?"

Phil smiled. "Well, actu-Hey!" Phil cried out and shoved Dan off as he ruffled his hair. Just as he was about to jump on Dan and get his revenge, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dan nearly yelled as he leaped away from Phil's attacks, diving out of the room.

Phil laughed as Dan walked away, and begrudgingly got up. He heard some greetings pass between Dan and the new arrivals, and then he arrived at the front door himself.

"Hey Phil! How you been?" Chris asked politely. Dan stepped to the side a bit to make room for Phil in the doorway.

Phil smiled at the friends he hadn't seen in weeks. "I've been wonderful, actually. How about yourself?"

Chris opened his mouth to respond, but Pj raised an eyebrow and spoke before he could get any words out. "Nice hairdo, Phil..." He kept looking at him as if asking for an explanation.

Phil reached up to his hair, and felt it still out of place before groaning and glaring at Dan. He saw Chris raise an eyebrow. "Guys, the banging was supposed to come after the romance, you obviously misheard me."

Peej stifled a giggle while trying to look disapproving at Chris' antics.

/Well if we're strictly adhering to the outline Chris laid then I would hope the shit would come before the banging as well.../

Phil tried his hardest not to burst out laughing at Dan's thought and utterly failed. The other three boys stared at him quizzically, and he tried to pull himself together. His laughs subsided into giggles, and he blushed at the eyes trained on him. "Phil," Dan started. "What's so funny?"

Phil looked at him confusedly before he realised what had happened. Dan hadn't actually said that to him, it was just a stray thought that miraculously slipped through. Phil smirked inwardly, as they were having a contest to see who could go the longest without a slip up. Neither of them had goofed in months.

"Oh, nothing. Shall we go then?" Chris and PJ shrugged it off as Phil being his usual weird self and headed out to the car, but Dan clearly wasn't buying it.

Not wanting the others to overhear, Phil decided it was best to tell Dan mentally. /I just also really hope shit doesn't come after the banging, is all./ Phil nearly burst out laughing again, but he managed to contain himself by squeezing Dan's hand and dragging him after the other two.

/Wait, crap, does that mean I lost?/

/Yup/ Phil made sure to pop the 'p' more than he usually could if he was talking out loud, just to be obnoxious.

/Dammit./

"Hey, you guys are kind of quiet, everything alright?" Peej called back at them from where him and Chris were already at the car. Dan and Phil were only about halfway across the lot, and scurried forwards a bit. 

"Yeah, we're good, just really excited about that banging later," Dan smirked out.

"Dan!" Phil blushed as everyone else laughed at his flustered state.

"Well that'll have to wait," Chris said. "We're still here. And, you know I love you both dearly, but there is no way in hell I want to see that. Disgusting, that is.." He trailed off as they all got in the car. PJ was driving, Chris was riding shotgun, and Dan and Phil slid into the back seat. They used the same door so they didn't have to let go of one another's hands to sit down.

/That's what you get./ Phil rolled his eyes at Dan's childish behaviour.

/What, for you losing?/

/Yes./

/Because logic./

/Because grammar./

"Are you guys sure you're alright?" Chris asked this time. "Usually we can't get you two to shut up, what's up with the silence?"

Phil blushed again, though doubted either of the two in the front of the car could see, so he spoke anyways. "We just... We didn't want to annoy you guys, you put this whole get together together..." Phil trailed off lamely. His and Dan's social skills with others had never been the best, but now that they could use their telepathic link they had essentially forgotten how to talk with other humans. Also now that they both knew they weren't crazy and had found each other, they were a lot less cautious about using it. That was fine mostly, but on those rare occasions when they went out with friends it was difficult.

But before Dan could salvage Phil's shipwreck of an excuse, PJ chimed in. "No, guys, it's your anniversary, you're supposed to be even more annoying and couple-y than usual."

"So you're saying you want us to make out in the back seat, or...?" Dan retorted.

Chris actually snorted. "Hell no." Everyone, at that point, was chuckling, and Phil was glad more wasn't made of the little slip up.

/Though to be honest, I wouldn't be completely opposed to that. Phil?/

Phil blushed again at Dan's words. "Dan, no!" All chuckling immediately ceased throughout the vehicle. Dan was staring at him like he had just pulled out a handgun from his pocket. Phil's laughter tapered off, and he furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what had just happened. "What?"

Dan looked at him frantically. /I didn't say that out loud, Phil./

Phil's eyes nearly blew open at the realisation at how badly that could end up. "You... You didn't?" Phil asked, immediately panicking when Dan just narrowed his eyes even more and shook his head. /Nor that. Stop./

/Gosh, what is wrong with us tonight?/

/I have no idea, but we better get our act together, right now./

"Uumm..." The two heads in the back seat snapped forwards to find Chris and Peej awkwardly eying each other.

Chris broke the tense silence after a few moments. "What, Dan, you didn't actually start making out, did you?" Phil sighed in relief at the easy excuse. He was about to pipe up that yes, that was exactly what had happened, but Dan spoke up first.

"No! Despite what you may think, I do have /some/ dignity." It was clear Dan was trying to keep the lighthearted vibe alive, but Phil just groaned and hid behind his hands.

/Dan, you just denied our easy excuse./

"Okay, guys, seriously, what is going on?" PJ asked, sounding quite a bit more concerned than Chris had a moment ago. Usually Phil would smile at the fact that his life had changed so much from when he was a teenager no one cared about, but in this case the persistence that came with caring was irritating.

"Nothing..." Phil muttered defeatedly once more.

"No, Phil, it's not nothing," Chris cut back in, sounding just as worried as PJ. "You two have been acting weird lately, and we've left it alone. But so far tonight we've had to ask if you were okay like five times, and we haven't even been together half an hour. You need to tell us what's up."

"We're just really worried, is all," PJ added on like their voices didn't show it.

/Crap, Phil, what do we do? What can we say?/

Phil sighed. /You know I'm kind of getting tired of excuses./

/No. No way./

/Why not?/

/Why not? Are you kidding? You know damn well why not./

/Come on, Dan, please?/

/No! They'll think we're mental!/

/But we can prove we're not!/

/No!/

/Then what do you suggest? If you don't think of a good excuse in the next five seconds I'm telling them./

The whole debate took place over the course of roughly four seconds. They couldn't risk being any more suspicious than they already were. After about three more seconds, Dan sighed.

"Fine, Phil, but if you want to tell them /you/ are telling them." Dan sat back looking irritated.

Phil allowed himself roughly a nanosecond to celebrate winning the argument before nerves consumed him. The only person he had ever told was Dan. Ever. And Dan was Friend. Sure, he didn't know it at the time, but now he had no idea how anyone would react.

But after about three more seconds, however, Peej hesitantly asked, "Tell us what?"

Phil decided to just go for it, because he obviously wasn't going to think of a better approach any time soon. "Dan and I are telepathic."

PJ nearly slammed on the brakes. They were not on a busy road, so all they got in response (luckily) was a miffed off honk of a horn from the car behind them and PJ could pull over.

/You could have put that slightly more delicately, I think/ Dan nervously chuckled to Phil.

/I was ripping it off like a band aid./ Phil mumbled back.

When the car was parked, PJ and Chris whipped around to gape at them to gauge how serious that was. At this point they were probably expecting a hidden camera and a 'haha this was for a video, you looked so stupid' but Phil was annoyed that he couldn't give one. For a moment he was tempted to anyways, but he immediately rejected the idea. Lying so much was exhausting when someone else was in on the secret with him.

After about a minute the most awkward stare down Phil had ever been in, Chris spoke.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

Dan surprised Phil by piping up next. "Well, that wouldn't exactly be the best way to phrase it. We can't like read minds or some shit like that."

That only prompted more confused looks, but Phil couldn't help but be proud of Dan for helping. /Now is not the time/ he quickly chastised his wandering mind. "Yeah, no, don't worry. We just... We have this weird ability to talk to each other, but, like, just in our heads."

"This is a practical joke, right?" PJ clarified.

Phil gulped. "No."

"What?" Chris asked again. "What do you mean? That isn't just a thing that happens though. Telepathy isn't real, guys."

"But it's true!" Dan seemed more frantic than he had a moment ago. Phil squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Dan smiled over at him.

"So... You two are serious, then?" PJ still looked skeptical, but a bit of curiosity wedged its way into his expression. Even though it probably wasn't, Phil decided to take it as a good sign.

"Yeah," Phil answered. "We don't know how, we don't know why, but we can talk without talking out loud."

"You do realise," Chris said cautiously. The tone made Phil want to scream that they weren't crazy, but that probably wouldn't help that point. "that what you're saying makes absolutely no sense, right? People can't just do impossible things."

Before Dan and Phil could get defensive again Peej surprised everyone by speaking up. "Okay, riddle me this: if what you're saying is in fact true, as you seem convinced it is, how did this happen?"

"We don't know," Phil said dejectedly. "It just did."

"We can prove it," Dan added, seeming very stressed over the whole situation.

"How?" Peej raised an eyebrow. Phil breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't being completely dismissed and thrown off in the loony bin.

Chris just looked incredulously between all three of them, then turned to PJ. "You can NOT tell me you believe them! That's /mental/ Peej! People can't just be telepathic; it doesn't work like that!"

Phil looked over to find Dan nearly in tears. He had never had to tell /anyone/ before, not even Phil. Phil squeezed his hand harder, but he didn't seem to notice.

/Dan, it's fine, we're fine. PJ's giving us a chance, we can prove it, we're fine./

/Right, yup, I know Phil. I know./ Dan still didn't look sure, so Phil just squeezed his hand tighter.

"No, I don't believe them," PJ said after a hesitation. "I mean, it's completely crazy. But they're our friends and they seem to believe it, so I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt. They say they can prove it. I'm going to give them their chance to."

Chris stared in bewilderment between the three of them for a few more seconds before sighing and muttering, "Fine."

Both Dan and Phil let out an intense sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you," Dan breathed.

"Well..." Peej started, looking at them expectantly. "How do you plan on proving this?"

/Shit. Phil. Phil, how can we prove it?/

/Uuummmm.../ Phil thought. His gaze wandered out the window. He spotted a little convenience store in the side of the road, and he figured there was a toilet he could hide in. /How about I go into that shop and text them things they tell you to tell me? Or you could go, up to you./ Phil squeezed his hand again, reassuring him. Of course he would let Dan choose where he was more comfortable. There was no way he wouldn't.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll stay here," Dan said through some deep breaths.

"Okay, that's fine," Phil replied. Dan still looked nervous, and he couldn't just leave like that. "Dan, it'll be perfectly fine," he added, pulling Dan in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Wait, what's happening?" PJ asked, looking confused.

Phil smiled at him. "I'm going to go into that shop. You'll tell Dan things to tell me, and I'll text them to you from in the shop. Sound like proof enough for you?"

He seemed taken aback, and that seemed to pique Chris' interest to pull him out of his defeated moping. "And when was this plan concocted?"

Dan looked a bit more relieved. "Just now. Go ahead Phil."

Without any further ado, Phil got up and out of the car. He walked into the small shop. There were a few aisles of snacks and other miscellaneous crap, but he ignored all that and just walked up to the counter. There was a peppy looking young girl working there with her hair tied back and apron worn neatly, and Phil flashed her a smile.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"Do you have toilets here?"

"Yup, right back there!" She gestured down a narrow hall next to the counter.

"Thank you," Phil said politely. He was about to duck back, but the girl talked again.

"So how're you tonight?" Phil looked at the hallway, wanting to get a move on, but sighed and turned back to her with a smile.

"I'm alright. Just heading out with some friends and, you know... Needed to use the toilet," Phil finished awkwardly.

She let out a carefree laugh, and Phil had to resist the urge to jump back, it was so out of place. "I get you. But come on, a cute guy like you can't honestly tell me you aren't going on a date of some sort." She looked at him quizzically, and the laugh made more sense.

So this is what it felt like to be flirted with, huh? It was a foreign feeling, and Phil couldn't help but smile. "Actually, yeah. It's my anniversary tonight."

She blushed and looked down. "Oh, Sorry to bother you sir."

He let out a friendly chuckle. "That's fine. Thank you," he reiterated, strolling towards the toilets.

/You ready?/

Phil pushed open the door and pulled out his phone. /Yeah, but get this Dan: The cashier was flirting with me./

There was a silence, and Phil couldn't help but giggle. He knew Dan got jealous easily, and it amused him to no end.

/They said to ask if he was cute./ Upon hearing just how irritated Dan sounded, he giggled more.

He opened his messages with PJ and typed out his message. "Tell Dan it was a she. The cashier was a she. And also tell him he's cute when he's jealous"

His finger hovered over the send button. It was just such a big moment, and his brain started racing through all the worst ways sending that could go. What if he had misheard Dan? What if he mistyped something? What if they just didn't believe them? What if they were turned in to the government and subjected to all that awful testing they do to people in the movies?

/Phil? You heard me, right?/

/Yeah, I did./

/Well hurry up then. They're getting more skeptical than before, if that's possible./

/Sorry, I was just worrying. I'll send it now./

/It's all going to be fine/ Dan smiled as he repeated Phil's mantra from earlier. Phil's stomach swirled as he hit send.

/I sent it./

Phil felt himself start to hyperventilate as he waited for a reply. To be honest he wasn't sure who he was waiting for a response to, whether he was waiting on Peej or Dan. But it didn't matter, it only mattered that their entire lives and friends and reputations and everything relied on the response and Phil felt himself get dizzy. He was just so nervous.

But through the fog of his mind came a beacon of light. /He got it. It answers the right question. They're confused and impressed. Thank God./

Phil took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. /So it worked?/

/Looks like it. But I don't appreciate you making fun of me. You swear that cashier was a girl and you don't care?/

Phil giggled at the fact that even through all that Dan was being his usual jealous self. He decided to get an even more intense reaction, because then Dan will be all bashful and possessive when he gets back in the car. He reopened his phone to his text conversation with PJ and typed out "Tell Dan 'yes it was a girl, you're cute don't worry, stop being silly' he doesn't seem to believe me"

He hit send and giggled at himself and Dan and how they told someone and his secret wasn't as much of a secret and the proving worked (or at least was working) and he was just so relieved.

/I hate you./

/You love me and you know it./

/...Yeah.../

Phil giggled and made sure Dan could hear it.

/Shut up. They're still having a tough time believing it, so they wanna ask all their questions like this. Fine with you?/

"Yeah, that's fine, ask away. Just make it quick. It smells in here, and Louise is waiting for us" Phil texted to PJ.

/Oh my god their faces are priceless. Okay, how long has this been happening?/

"Since we were in high school, actually. Way before we knew each other in real life. I was 17 and Dan was 13"

/Is that how we met?/

/Can I just say, it's really weird to hear you ask about this, or to talk about it to anyone ever./

/Agreed. Just answer the question though. Sooner you answer sooner it's over./

/True./

"No, we can't actually say who we are telepathically. It's weird. We didn't actually know it was each other until six months ago"

/So is that why we got together?/

"Kind of. It's complicated. And personal. Just don't ask, okay? Can I come back now? It seriously stinks. I think someone actually ate the food from in here"

For the first time in the conversation, PJ texted back. "Yeah, sure. I want to talk to you"

Ignoring the ominous vibes of the text, Phil left the toilets. He politely nodded to the salesgirl with a final, "Have a lovely evening!" and walked out across the parking lot.

When his hand rested on the car door handle, he took one final deep breath before he opened it.

He was assaulted with multiple things at once. Chris greeted him with a slow clap. PJ was letting out a breathy and disbelieving chuckle and saying, "I can not believe it, but somehow I do." But the only thing Phil really noticed was Dan shamelessly pulling him in for a kiss. It was quick, because of the audience, but it was so loving Phil let himself melt off all the stress into it.

/I love you, Phil./

/I love you, Dan./

After a few moments of blissful lips moving upon lips, they pulled apart and faced their still astonished friends.

"So," Chris said. "You guys really are telepathic?" He still sounded like he couldn't believe what he was saying, but he sounded like he at least accepted it now.

Dan let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah."

"That," Peej started, "is the coolest thing I have ever heard. Like that's actually amazing guys. So, technically you've known each other since you were /thirteen/?"

"Well, since Dan was thirteen. Again, I was seventeen. We aren't the same age."

"No shit, Sherlock," Chris said with a laugh. "We know how old you guys are."

They were all startled to here a loud tone coming from Phil's phone. He jumped and blushed, and saw Dan holding back giggles because he saw. He grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Oh, crap, Louise is waiting for us at the restaurant. We're late."

"Well we have a good excuse, just tell her we were discovering telepathy is real," Chris said, and both Dan and Phil shot their eyes fully blown and started screaming frantically.

"YOU CAN'T TELL-" Phil yelled.

"NO WAY IN HELL-" Dan yelled at the same time.

"WOAH," Peej cut everyone off. "We're in a small, confined space. Please don't scream, guys. I happen to enjoy my eardrums."

"And why shouldn't we tell her?" Chris asked. "This is like, the coolest thing ever."

"Because we don't want people to know," Dan said weakly, eyes still blown in horror. "We only told you because we had to."

"Aw, guys, come on, it's just Louise."

"Chris, no-"

"I think we should," Phil said suddenly, startling everyone.

"What?" Dan asked in complete shock.

/I didn't tell them because we had to. I wanted to tell them so we didn't have to lie./

/Phil, you can't be serious. Just because this went well doesn't mean it will with everyone else./

/Dan, I'm not saying everyone else. Just because Chris and Peej reacted well I'm not saying we should tweet it or something. Just Louise. Just our closest friends. I'll even say it. Actually, knowing Chris and Peej if we don't forbid it we won't even have to. And we have people to back it up. Please?/

/I don't know, Phil... It's a lot for one night.../

/If you do this for me I will make sure the romance and banging and shit is the best romance and banging and shit we've ever had./

"Is... Is something happening here that we're missing?" Chris asked cautiously.

The sound pulled Phil out of his head and he realised they were driving again. He was so invested in what was happening in his head he hadn't even notice the car start again.

He quickly picked his phone back up to reply to Louise that they were almost there and that they had just got caught behind an accident as Dan replied.

"Yeah. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but... Fine. Phil, we'll tell Louise."

Phil smiled and got as giddy as a kid on Christmas. "Really?" he clarified hopefully. When Dan nodded, he practically tackled him in a hug and kiss. "Thank you Dan. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Dan just giggled. "But you better follow through on that promise," he added on with a wink.

"What did he promise?" Chris questioned.

"Oh, you know, something it would disturb you deeply if I repeated it out loud," Dan smirked at him.

He cringed. "Suddenly I'm glad some things can just stay in your heads."

Not a whole lot was said for the rest of the car ride, but there was a vibe buzzed with excited energy.

As they pulled into the restaurant, Chris finally spoke again. "Just to clarify... You are going to tell Louise, right?"

"Yeah," Phil said. "So if you want to talk about it, go ahead. We won't stop you."

"No, no," PJ said. "We couldn't. It hasn't got anything to do with us."

"Yeah, we aren't bad friends guys, we can be cool," Chris added not very convincingly.

"Look, guys, we appreciate the sentiment, but we're being serious," Dan said. "Like, please do. We won't stop you because it's harder if we have to say it, really awkward to bring up, and will probably sound less mental if it comes from someone else."

"Okay, good, because let's be honest; we would've said something," Chris finished.

So with a chuckle they all got out of the car, Dan and Phil holding hands as they walked into the restaurant.

When the four of them sat down at the table, Louise nearly tackled Dan and Phil in hugs right there. "Happy anniversary to my two favourite people ever!" she squealed.

"Hey, I'm right here, Louise!" Chris cried in contrived indignation.

Dan giggled and said, "Obviously you just aren't good enough to make the cut."

"No, I think it's because you're a cute couple now. Dammit." Chris looked like he was pondering, then out his finger up in a 'eureka' moment. "I've figured out how to fix it! PJ, quick, let's make out!"

"Oh god, no," PJ scrunched his nose up. "I love you man, but not like that. Just no..."

They all laughed. "So was there really an accident?" Louise asked them. "I hope no one was hurt!"

Everyone looked confused for a second and Phil just laughed a bit. "Sorry, Louise, no, there was no accident. That was just the first excuse I could think of as to why we were late."

Everyone looked amused, except Louise, who looked mildly hurt and pissed off. "So you lied? What really kept you?"

"Can I tell her can I tell her can I tell her?" Chris repeated the mantra, apparently it was his turn to take on the giddy Christmas kid persona.

"Tell me what?" Louise looked harshly between the four men.

Both Dan and Phil nervously giggled and Dan replied with a quiet, "Go ahead."

Chris opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Peej. "Dan and Phil can talk to each other telepathically and we were actually proving it and that's why we're late and it's crazy and makes no sense but it's true."

"Well way to let me tell her," Chris muttered agitatedly, but it was clear he was still elated.

Louise just looked confused. "What?"

Phil cut in this time. "It's true, Louise. Apparently, according to these guys, we've been acting weird lately, and eventually they demanded an explanation why and we decided to tell the truth and we got them to believe us and we're so happy and relieved and we decided just to tell you as well cuz we're tired of lying and just-"

"Calm down, Phil." Dan squeezed his hand under the table. They were both still incredibly nervous.

"Guys," Louise tried again. "What're you on about? I think I misheard you. What did you say?"

"Me and Phil," Dan said quietly, "can do this thing where we talk to each other, but only in our heads. It's like telepathy, or that's what we call it at least, for lack of a better term. But without mind reading or anything else. We can just talk to each other."

Louise looked confused, and after a moment tried a hesitant chuckle. "This is for a video, right? Oh my god, that's so like you, using your anniversary as a prank. Oh shit, if this is a video I probably shouldn't have said that anniversary bit."

"It's not a practical joke, Louise," PJ pitched in. "It's actually real. It sounds crazy, but they proved it, and it's so cool."

Louise slowly stopped chuckling. "So you guys are all being serious. Like, there's not just some joke in not getting here?"

"Nope," Chris popped the 'p.'

"And you said they proved it? Because I'm sorry, I don't think that's...quite...you know, /possible./" Louise was looking delicately across all their faces.

"We can prove it again," Dan supplied.

"Be prepared, Louise, it is the coolest thing you will ever witness," Peej said, excitement clear on both his and Chris' faces.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Fine, but this time Dan's leaving. I am not standing in the bathroom again."

Everyone laughed as Louise raised her eyebrows, still looking confused, but laughing softly along just because her friends were. Dan groaned but got up anyways after a final squeeze of Phil's hand.

/This had better be the best romance and banging and shit ever, Phil./

Phil giggled. /You know you love me./

/Of course I do./

**Author's Note:**

> OMG SOMEONE REQUESTED I DO SOMETHING HOLY CRAP THANK YOU I DID. I'll make you a deal: if anyone asks for it I can write the best romance and banging and shit of all time. Maybe. I may have to split that up. Cuz personally, I've never attempted banging and shit, but romance wouldn't be that hard. But idk, I just talked about it so much in this I felt the need to offer. And I just love this universe and forgot how much I missed it, but putting other people in was hard, not gunna lie. So if I did do romance and banging and shit it would just be Dan and Phil again. And I just woke up so I'm not going to update you on everything I'm doing. Check me out on Wattpad for poorly made attempts at artsy covers for some of my stuff and something that ISNT phanfic. I know, wow, right? Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
